


The mountain march

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: It's Sigrun's first time out as a hunter, and although the training had been rough it was nothing compared to the march to their camp-site.





	The mountain march

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Exhaustion  
> Character: SIgrun

They had walked so long. Up and down mountains. Sigrun was fit, she had done well during the training. But training could never quite match up to realiy she realized as they followed the road up along yet another mountain. The other new recruits had stopped talking a couple hours ago, exhaustion catching up with them, but Sigrun had managed a bit longer, used to running around and letting her mouth run wild. She dried sweat off her forehead and changed her grip around the straps of her backpack.

”We're soon there”, the commander called.

He had been saying that for hours now. Sigrun only managed to grunt out an answer. She stumbled on her feet, but kept upright.

”Isn't it time for a break?” Svein asked.

”The trolls don't take breaks and neither shall we”, the commander answered. ”We'll be there any second now!”

He started walking even faster. The recruits groaned, Sigrun as well.

”Good attempt”, she told Svein.

”Yeah well, now they'll group me with the weak people.”

Sigrun gestured at everyone around them.

”We're all weak people.”

”If you've got the energy to talk you've got the energy to run!” the commander called.

Another universal groan. The commander and the more weathered hunters started running, the recruits following because those who fall behind gets left behind. The mountain evened out, Sigrun's legs were burning, her lungs were yelling for oxygen. Everyone was stumbling.

”Alright everyone”, the commander stopped, ”we're here!”

The recruits fell over. Sigrun fell down on her ass, her backpack the only thing that kept her sitting. She breathed heavily, closed her eyes. The older military people, the ones who weren't fresh recruits, laughed and if Sigrun's legs hadn't been hurting so much she'd get up and challenge them to a fight.

”At least”, forming the words took so much energy, ”we'll be sleeping soundly tonight.”

The commander came up to her, hands at his side and a package tucked under one of the arms.

”Well then recruit Eide, if you have the energy to talk”, he dropped the heavy package onto her, ”you have the energy to help put up the tents.”

Sigrun groaned, right now all she wanted to do was sleep and get her legs to stop burning. She grabbed the package and got to her feet, her legs trembling as she forced them to work again. Putting up the tent should be quick work and then she'd be able to collapse out of sight of the commander.

 


End file.
